Inuyasha going to school
by inuyashalvr2
Summary: Inuyasha goes to the same school as kagome. They’re both in all of each other’s classes, room mates and they’re boyfriend and girl friend.Things are in the middle of the words so the story is messed up sorry!i cant make them go away!
1. Default Chapter

**Inuyasha goes to school. **

Inuyasha goes to the same school as kagome. They're both in all of each other's classes, room mates and they're boyfriend and girl friend.

Chapter 1 

"Wake up Inu baby", Said kagome trying to wake Inuyasha up from his deep sleep. "Its time for school. Were gonna be late". "Wait 5 minutes" Inuyasha mumbled. "Ok" kagome said. She decided she was going to were her new mini skirt with her blue shirt that went up to her chest. Inuyasha woke up and saw what kagome was wearing. 'Damn, she's hot' thought Inuyasha. He got up and wore his white shirt with baggy blue jeans. They left the dorm and walked to school. 'I'm so lucky that kagome has the locker right above me' thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha went to his locker and took his books out, while kagome leaned over him to get her books. Inu enjoyed the view. They went to their first period class, math. Kagome took the seat next to Inuyasha. The class began. Kagome copied the board and took quick glances of Inuyasha. As usual, Inuyasha was about to fall asleep in class. Every now and then, Kagome would rub his leg so he would wake up. As kagome took notes, Inuyasha would sneak a peak at her chest. The bell rang and they rushed to there lockers. Kagome leaned into her locker. Inuyasha slid his hand up her skirt. 'Now's my chance' Inuyasha thought. "Don't even think about it" kagome said looking down at Inuyasha. He sighed. The bell rang and their second class started. 

~~ 25 minutes later~~

Inuyasha and kagome were still in their second class. "1 minute till the bell rings" said Inuyasha. ~~Ring~~ Inuyasha ran to the door with all his books to be the first one to lunch. "Not so fast" said the Literature teacher. "I need to have a talk with you, so you need to stay for a while" 'Fuck'. His stomach growled. 'I'm starving'. Thought Inu "I'll wait outside for you outside" said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome walked out and saw the teacher talking to Inuyasha. Kagome sighed. 'I have a feeling this might take a while'. She layed down on the ground next to the class room and looked up at the sky. Her shirt kept going up, revealing her breast. She knew that Inuyasha has seen, but, of course, he never told her to "cover up". About 10 minutes later, Inuyasha ran out of the classroom and saw kagome lying on the ground. Kagome didn't notice that he had finished his discussion with the teacher. Inuyasha ran and jumped on top of her with his body lying on top. "I'd like to make some milk chocolate out of you" said Inuyasha to her. Kagome pushed him over and went on top of him. "Actually", Kagome started "I think I should make chocolate out of you 'cause I like my chocolate with nuts" She finished that with a lick of her lips. She got off of Inu and helped him up. They ran to the cafeteria to find a good seat. "Damn it." "All the good seats are taken," said Inu. "Don't worry." I know that my friends saved me a seat" Kagome found Yumi and took Inuyasha with her. "Here kagome" "I saved you a seat." Said Yumi. "Thanks, but what about Inuyasha?" kagome asked. "Don't worry kagome honey, I'll sit on the ground" said Inu. "No way" kagome replied. "Take my seat" I'll just ask someone to give me their chair." Inuyasha sat down. Kagome went behind him and bent down revealing her thong to Inuyasha's back and the boys sitting in front of Inuyasha. "Excuse me" kagome, said to a boy. "May I borrow your chair". "OF COURSE" said Hojo with eyes full of stares. Inuyasha saw the boys looking at kagome. He stood up and hugged kagome from the back. 'Huh' "o its u Inu baby". She rapped her precious arms around him and moved them down toward his butt. He let go and made her sit down. Inuyasha ate a chocolate donut with some fruit. When they finished eating, Inu and Kag went outside. "Silly Inu puppy" said kagome "you have chocolate all over your face". And with that she grabbed Inuyasha and licked the chocolate off his face. 


	2. Ass grabbing day

Chapter 2  
  
After Inu got all "cleaned up", they walked to the meeting place that they usually meet Inu's friends. Kagome and Inuyasha were 2 of the most popular people in school. "Hey Inuyasha" What's up kagome?" said Miroku. "Yo" replied Inuyasha. "Hey Miroku" kagome said sweetly. "Did u hear what some of the guys made up today?" whispered Miroku to Inuyasha's ear. "What?" Inuyasha wondered. "Well," Miroku began. "Some of the guys said that today is officially "ass pinching and grabbing day". Said Miroku with a perverted grin on his face" "hehehehe" said Inu. Kagome had heard all of this and had a feeling that she would be going home with a sore behind. She was about to walk away when she felt a hand touch her. "INUYASHA!!" kagome yelled. "Yes?" Inu said innocently. "oh don't you play innocent with me!! I know you just grabbed my butt" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome knew he just toying with her so she didn't mind. "I'm gonna go put my books away" said kagome. Inuyasha nodded. Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a loud "smack". He went to Miroku and found him lying on the ground with a red handprint on his face. "What did you do this time" Inuyasha asked. "Well, I was touching this girls"."DON'T FINISH THAT SENTANCE" Inuyasha interrupted. Mean while, Kagome walked to her locker and set her books down. Out of know was she felt a hand. She turned around to see kouga drooling. "Kouga, get your hands off of me!!" screamed kagome. Inuyasha heard kagome scream and ran to see what happened. He saw kouga with smile and kagome about to explode. "Get your fucking hands off of her kouga!" said Inuyasha. With that, he grabbed kagome. For some reason, kouga didn't talk back. He just.left. Kagome wasn't the only one shocked. "Thanks Inuyasha" she said. ~~~About 30 minutes later~~~ "ow" Inuyasha do u have to grab that hard"!! Kagome said. "But of course" Inu replied. Inuyasha started chasing her around to get some more "love". He grabbed her and kissed her. Kagome felt his hands slowly going up her skirt. "Inuyasha, you naughty boy" kagome said. The bell rang and they ran to class. ~~After school~~  
"Hey kagome lets go home already. I'm really tired" said Inu. "I'm coming" replied Kag. Kagome reached Inuyasha. "I bet you had fun today" kagome said. "but that's not were the fun ends.." Inuyasha said. They walked back to their dorm. Inuyasha plopped on his bed. "I'm ready to sleep" Inuyasha sighed. "It's only 3 o'clock and your already tired"? Kagome replied. "I'm gonna go take a shower" said kagome talking to Inu. 'He's already asleep' thought kagome. She undressed and turned the shower on. ~~About 20 minutes later~~ Inuyasha awoke and heard water running. He couldn't find kagome anywhere. He opened the door to the restroom and saw kagome bathing. He took his clothes off and slowly opened the shower door to see Kagome standing there with all her female glory. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She pulled him in.  
  
A/n: Sorry that the chapter was so short. Rating might change for the next chapter!! I hope your liking the story so far. Next chapter might take a while. But don't worry, it will be here soon. 


End file.
